Trémulo al amanecer
by Aki Kurosawa
Summary: "Así como no se corta rápidamente la leche nueva, las malas acciones no tienen su inmediato castigo, pero no se apartan del hombre y sigue encendidas como el fuego debajo de las cenizas"
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Trémulo al Amanecer**

**Disclameir:** Los personajes de One piece no me pertenecen sino a Eiichiro Oda-san, sólo la historia es de mi autoria… y es sin fines de lucro…

**Advertencias:** UA / Universo Alterno.

* * *

Un nuevo comienzo

Frunciendo el ceño, observo fijamente, el pedazo de papel frente a ella; Las tenues pero firmes líneas entintadas, cubrían gran parte de la hoja. La precisión era casi perfecta, de no ser por su falta de experiencia con el estilógrafo, llegaría a la excelencia, pero para su edad, era más que impresionante -o al menos eso le había dicho su madre-. Sin embargo, no era suficiente, tenían que ser perfectos.

Elevo la hoja y ayudándose con la los tenues rayos del atardecer, que se filtraban por la ventana, inspecciono detenidamente cada línea. Debía asegurarse de su progreso por poco que fuera, tenía que hacerlo.

Volviendo el papel al pequeño restirador, lo observo una vez más antes de colocar el estilógrafo a su costado. Tenía que admitir que su duro trabajo estaba dando buenos frutos. Antes no podía realizar una línea derecha sin que la tinta corriera o presionara bastante manchando el trabajo- Errores bastante comunes cuando se entintaban- ahora solo debía cuidar su precisión que era cada vez mejor. Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro abandono el banco donde descansaba de un salto. Tenía que mostrarles su nuevo plano; no podía esperar para escuchar los elogios de su madre y hermana ni la amplia sonrisa que le dedicarían. Abrió la puerta. No dudaba que su madre estuviera en la cocina comenzando con los preparativos de la cena y su hermana acostada en el pasto bajo la fresca sombra de los arboles leyendo un libro.

Tarareando feliz se dirigió al lugar más cercano, la cocina. Ansiaba poder llevar el plano entre sus manos para que le felicitaran pero tenía que esperar, la tinta se correría si no secaba apropiadamente. Bajando las escaleras, cuidando de no tropezar, apresuro su paso al captar el esquicito olor proveniente de la cocina. Elevo aun más la comisura de sus labios, hacia mucho que no olfateaba aquel olor. Siguiendo el olor se aventuro a la cocina, encontrando para su sorpresa a su hermana, que en ese momento colocaba los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa. Desvió su mirada, buscando a su madre y al no encontrarla frunció el ceño acercándose a la pequeña niña delante de ella.

– Nojiko – llamo captando la atención de ésta que, deteniendo sus acciones, volteo, fijando sus orbes azul turquesa en ella, sonrió.

– ¿Ya tienes hambre? – pregunto regresando la vista a la mesa, colocando los palillos antes de volverse nuevamente hacia ella, observando como la menor negaba agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro, suspiro elevando ligeramente la ceja, no obstante antes de que pudiera abrir sus labios la pequeña se le adelanto.

– Sabes ¿dónde se encuentra Bellemere-san? – cuestiono con impaciencia. Nojiko sonrió.

– Acaba de irse. Pidió que empezáramos sin ella, parece que va a tardar – respondió colocando ambas manos sobre su cadera – no dijo a… – se detuvo al ver a su pequeña hermana dar media vuelta saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa – ¡Nami! – llamo, sin embargo sabía que la pequeña le ignoraría. Suspiro, no tenía que seguirla para saber a dónde se dirigía, así que volvió a su tarea. No hacía mucho que la mayor había salido pero lo suficiente para que su pequeña hermana no la alcanzara y al no encontrarla cerca regresaría un poco molesta dispuesta a comer, sonrió acercándose a la estufa, tenía que tener todo listo para cuando regresara.

.

..

Se detuvo, una vez que llego a la puerta, inhalo profundamente antes de pararse de puntitas y elevar su mano colocándola en el cerrojo que abrió- con dificultad- empujo la puerta, denotando su impaciencia. Quizás todavía podría alcanzarla, su hermana había dicho que acaba de ir así que no podía estar lejos, al menos podría despedirse. Dando un par de pasos salió observando detenidamente ambas aceras, buscándola desesperadamente pero tal como imaginaba había sido demasiado tarde, se había ido.

Suspiro bajando su mirada. Cuando Bellemere-san decía que empezaran sin ella, era en pocas palabras que regresaría hasta entrada la noche o la mañana siguiente. Elevo su vista observando una vez más la acera triste, de no poder desearle buen viaje, dio un paso dispuesta a entrar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar al umbral algo llamo fuertemente su atención, camino hacia el intentando descifrar que era ya que comenzaba a anochecer; Las lámparas titilaron en ese momento vislumbrando a ese "algo".

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados ante la escena que se apareció; que aun cuando se encontraba retirada se podía apreciar el lamentable estado en el cual se encontraba. Acercándose lentamente notó la vestimenta desgastada y rasgada, los moretones y sangre que cubría parte de su ropa y cuerpo. Mordiendo su labio inferior acorto la distancia al distinguir que, el objeto con el que se ayudaba a mantenerse en pie y caminar no era un palo como imaginaba sino una katana. Insegura redujo el par de metros que la separaban del niño- probablemente su edad- sin poder ignorarlo; aun cuando portaba un arma dudaba que en esas condiciones pudiera hacerle daño. Empero antes de que pudiera acercarse a él, el joven se desplomo.

Sus enormes orbes caobas se abrieron, demostrando el inmenso terror que en ese momento experimentaba; llevo su peña mano a sus labios.

¿…Habría muerto…? Se pregunto observándolo fijamente -sin pensarlo- se acerco, arrodillándose a su lado aproximo su rostro a su pecho percibiendo la débil respiración y el latido cardíaco pero suficiente para que le escuchara. Elevando su rostro miro ambas aceras, buscando ayuda; por el estado de sus heridas y el aspecto de su rostro y las grandes ojeras debajo de sus parpados, se podía fácilmente deducir que no había comido ni descansado en varios días, necesitaba que alguien llamara rápidamente a una ambulancia, pero para su mala fortuna no había nadie.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, tenía que ir con Nojiko y hablarle a una ambulancia, sin embargo no podía dejarle allí, solo en esas condiciones. Sus cejas se curvaron tras derramar un par de lágrimas..

¿Qué debía hacer?

Sorbió por la nariz, tallando con sus pequeñas manitas sus ojos mientras sus labios se fruncían. No podía dejarlo pero debía llamar rápido a la ambulancia.

¿Qué haría? Volvió a preguntarse tras observar al joven delante de ella. Tenía que ayudarlo, pero no podía dejarlo allí…

– ¿Nami? –la melodiosa voz de Nojiko resonó, lo suficiente alto, sacándola de sus pensamientos y es que al ver que la pequeña no regresaba, decidió salir a buscarla.

– ¡Nojiko! – Exclamo la menor levantándose a toda prisa – llama una ambulancia – pidió limpiando sus lagrimas. Nojiko la observo preocupada.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nami estás bien? – se acerco rápidamente asustada de que algo le hubiera pasado. Nami asintió rápidamente.

–Estoy bien –afirmo aun llorando. Al escucharla, una enorme ola de tranquilidad inundo, relajando sus facciones – Rápido pide una ambulancia, necesita ayuda– dando un par de pasos volvió su vista al joven. Nojiko contemplo a su hermana observando hacia donde ella veía comprendiendo al instante.

– ¡Quédate aquí, llamare a la ambulancia! – anuncio, dando media vuelta.

–… N-no – la apenas audible negación la detuvo; volvió su vista al joven que comenzó a toser.

– ¡Estas herido, debes ir a un hospital! – indicó Nami agachándose aun llorando, el joven la observo antes de abrir sus labios negando nuevamente.

– Pero…

–…S-Solo necesito descansar – afirmo el chico cerrando sus parpados. Frunciendo el ceño Nojiko volvió su vista a Nami que, observaba al menor preocupada.

– Necesitas que alguien cierre todas esas heridas – señaló acercándose al joven – con solo descansar no es suficiente – aseguro. El niño la observo un instante antes de sentarse con dificultad y soltar un par de quejidos.

– N-no iré a un hospital – reitero con firmeza ante el gesto reprobatorio de Nojiko y el mohín de Nami, coloco su espada sobre sus piernas antes de que sus parpados se cerraran sin que pudiera evitarlo, cayo dormido.

Nojiko suspiro, tras observar detenidamente la espada que hasta el momento había ignorado. Dudaba que con solo descansar el chico se recuperaría pero si no quería ir a un hospital no podía obligarlo. Además aun estaba el hecho de la espada, aquel niño no era un menor cualquiera.

Nami frunció el entrecejo inflando sus mejillas. No comprendía por qué no quería ir al hospital si allí le curarían. Dolería al principio pero luego se sentiría bien. Colocando sus manitas sobres el verde vestido que portaba, volvió su vista a su hermana que observaba fijamente la espada con el ceño fruncido, como si dudara en auxiliarlo. Apretando la tela se levanto decidida.

– Nojiko ayúdame por favor – pidió Nami acercándose al joven colocando su mano en el hombro del chico. Nojiko no pudo evitar ladear el rostro y mirarla confundida– lo llevaremos a casa – soltó intentando acomodar el brazo del chico sobre el suyo.

La mayor sonrió e imitando a la joven coloco el brazo del joven sobre el suyo, para luego tomar la espada con su brazo libre. Sabía que era inútil discutir con Nami cuando estaba dispuesta a algo. Sin embargo aun cuando lo resguardaran en su casa aquel niño necesitaría atención médica. Inclinando su rostro observo a su pequeña hermana que curvaba sus labios mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban a causa del esfuerzo.

– Nami – susurro intentando levantar mas al joven para así a minorar la carga de la menor, la aludida sonrió intentando transmitirle calma.

– No tienes de que preocuparte, Nojiko – indico ampliando su sonrisa – llamaremos a Kureha-sensei para que lo cure – informo al traspasar el umbral de la casa. Nojiko asintió -algo insegura- ayudándose de la espada cerró la puerta.

– No creo que Kureha-sensei acepte fácilmente – señaló atravesando el jardín. Nami elevo su rostro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, a causa del esfuerzo.

– He estado ahorrando – confeso cerrando sus parpados. Nojiko suavizo sus facciones, sonriéndole; lo sabía, y también conocía el motivo por el cual ahorraba – No es mucho pero a lo mejor acepta – expreso sonriente, ayudándole a abrir la puerta para posteriormente colocarlo en el sillón más amplio de la sala.

– Con cuidado – susurro Nojiko colocando la cabeza cuidadosamente, mientras Nami retiraba los sucios zapatos en el piso. – Le hablare a Kureha-sensei – anuncio caminando hacia el pasillo. Nami asintió.

– Mientras limpiare sus heridas – comunicó saliendo de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de Bellemere. Sin detenerse, subió las escaleras y una vez que llego a la cima recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. Con urgencia abrió la puerta y sin deparar en nada mas corrió al pequeño mueble donde recordaba que se encontraba el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Tomando la pequeña manija entre sus dedos la jalo revelando el ansiado botiquín que, sustrajo rápidamente antes de correr hacia el armario y sacar un par de toallas. Tenía que darse prisa, y limpiar las heridas antes de que Kureha-sensei viniera y lo atendiera. Acelerando el pasos bajo la escalinata y recorrió el pasillo hasta la sala.

Exhausto, sobre el sillón se encontraba el niño-aparentemente de su edad- durmiendo profundamente. Nami le observo mientras se acercaba hasta colocarse a su lado; Las ropas rasgadas y sucias provocaron que una punzada lacerante golpeara de lleno su pecho cuestionándose ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando en aquellas condiciones? ¿Quién había sido el causante de sus heridas? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no había aceptado ir a un hospital?

Realmente dudaba que aquel joven fuera una mala persona aun cuando cargara un arma tan peligrosa como lo era una katana, no sentía que fuera peligroso. Abriendo el botiquín tomo el algodón y tras colocarle agua oxigenada acerco su mano hacia su frente, limpiando la cortada antes de colocarle una gasa y adherirla con cinta, pasando a la siguiente, hasta terminar con su rostro y seguir con su pecho, fue allí donde al pasar el algodón un gruñido cargado de dolor resonó en la habitación. Asustada retrocedió retirando su mano de la herida sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue sujetada por el joven; provocándole un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo descendiendo por la columna, al sentir la gélida mano aferrarse a su muñeca. Fue en ese momento que le miedo le embargo; Su cuerpo comenzaba a perder calor al igual que...

Sus ojos se abrieron presa del pánico derramando un par de lágrimas antes de que su cuerpo y labios comenzaran a temblar. No podía morir, se repetía observándolo fijamente, a él no le pasaría lo mismo. Él era fuerte, lo sabía porque había tocado el firme pecho del niño. No podía morir… simplemente no podía morir. Agarrando una de las toallas cubrió al joven, quizás solo tenía frío, sólo necesitaba calentarlo y todo estaría bien, asintió colocándole otra y otra hasta que algo cálido apretó su hombro.

– ¿Nami? – llamo sacándola del trance. La pequeña giro observando a su hermana que le veía angustiada en ese instante – ¿Estás bien? – cuestiono preocupada no obstante antes de que la pequeña pudiera abrir sus labios una voz áspera resonó.

– Ella está bien – asevero captando la atención de la joven que sonrió al reconocerla – Él chico es el que me preocupa – comento tras observarle. Ambas le miraron preocupadas –Está al borde de la muerte – revelo ante la atónita mirada de las pequeñas.

..…Continuará…..

* * *

Primero que nada; espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida además me encantaría saber que les pareció mi primer fic de una de mis parejas favoritas en este fandom, de la cual hay muy pocos fics en español.


	2. Despertar

**Trémulo al Amanecer**

**Disclameir:** Los personajes de One piece no me pertenecen sino a Eiichiro Oda-san, sólo la historia es de mi autoria… y es sin fines de lucro…

**Advertencias:** UA / Universo Alterno.

* * *

Despertar

.

..

Su rostro palideció. No podía ser cierto, Kureha debía estar equivocada, el niño no podía estar tan grave… o ¿sí? Volteo observando detenidamente deparando en sus resecos y azules labios, sin poder evitarlo su pequeño cuerpo se sacudió antes de caer al suelo, soltando, sin quererlo su brazo de la mano del chico. Tenía que ser mentira. Agito su rostro negando, golpeando sus mejillas con su suave cabello, negándose a creerlo.

– N-No – musito desesperada, elevando su vista fijándola en la mujer frente a ella – P-puede morir – dijo con un hilo de voz, derramando un par de lágrimas – T-Tiene q-que s-salvarlo K-Kureha-sensei – pidió hipando aferrando sus manitas a su vestido, dejando que las gotas salinas resbalaran por sus mejillas. La mayor la observo un momento antes de volver su vista al chico del sofá y suspirar.

– Debió haber ido al hospital – aclaro acercándose al chico. – Ha perdido mucha sangre; sin un donador o paquete de sangre, morirá – asevero, tomando la muñeca del niño entre sus manos.

– ¿Si alguien diera de su sangre se salvaría? – pregunto secando sus lágrimas con su antemano.

– Así es – respondió volviendo su vista a la pequeña que al escucharla había dejado de llorar y una pequeña sonrisa ahora adornaba sus labios, esperanzada. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría por ese mocoso que apenas conocía?

– Dele de mi sangre – pidió sin dudarlo, aferrando sus manos al negro pantalón de la mujer – Si necesita sangre yo tengo mucha – aseguro mostrando su antebrazo. Kureha enarco una ceja antes de sonreír y de un rápido movimiento bajar sus lentes de la frente y observarla detrás del oscuro vidrio.

– ¿Segura? – cuestiono entornando los ojos. Nami asintió. La mayor amplio su sonrisa; como era de esperarse de las hijas de Bellemere; estaba dispuesta a ayudarle sin importarle el riesgo.

– Pero Nami – musito Nojiko, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen – he leído que es peligroso para los niños – expuso preocupada. La pequeña giro observando a su hermana que le veía angustiada.

– ¡No podemos dejar que se muera Nojiko! – exclamo, mientras sus labios se fruncían y mejillas se sonrojaban, por la fuerza empleada. La joven suspiro, aun renuente. Kureha sonrió de lado.

– Nojiko tiene razón, es peligroso para una niña de tu edad además dolerá el piquete – comento, esperando pacientemente la respuesta.

– No me importa – manifestó segura de su decisión la pequeña frunciendo el ceño antes de levantarse. – ¡No le dejare morir! – declaro con firmeza. La mujer sonrió, pasando a su lado, tomando su maletín.

– Aun cuando todos tenemos sangre corriendo por nuestras venas no todos podemos donar a otros fácilmente – comento abriéndolo y tras sustraer un par de objetos, continuo – Pero en tu caso, puedes donarle a cualquiera – revelo.

Los iris de la menor destellaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció, podía salvarlo. El niño a su lado se salvaría. Tomo la mano de éste entre las suyas.

– No te preocupes – murmuro apretando débilmente su mano – No permitiré que mueras – aseguro, soltando delicadamente la mano, dio media vuelta observando a su hermana.

– No te preocupes Nojiko – Sonriendo prosiguió – Estaré bien – aseguro tras volver su vista a la mayor que con un ademan de mano le indico que tomara asiento en el sillón a su lado.

.

..

Su respiración entrecortada y los débiles gemidos, que producía cada vez que retiraba la toalla remplazándola por una más fría, era lo único que rompía aquel embargante y pesado silencio. Había pasado lo más difícil o al menos eso le había afirmado Kureha-sensei, ahora sólo debían bajar su fiebre y dejarlo descansar.

Mordiendo su labio inferior reprimió un bostezo que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios, negándose a ser vencida por el sueño. Había hecho una promesa y hasta no verlo recuperado cuidaría de él, aun cuando Kureha y Nojiko le habían ordenado dormir y su mismo cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente descanso se negaba a dárselo; al menos hasta que la fiebre bajara no pensaba moverse de allí. Retirando la compresa de la frente del niño le observo fijamente; su cabello corto y de extraño color le resulto fascinante, después de limpiarle y que el mismo sudor retirara la sangre coagulada y lodo, había descubierto que el pelo del chico era de un asombroso verde pistache resaltando su tez morena y sus apenas perceptibles cejas negras, ya que gran parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por vendas al igual que su cuerpo.

Colocando la fría compresa se pregunto por el color de sus ojos y nuevamente ¿Cómo se había hecho esas heridas y terminar en ese estado? Y ¿Qué edad tendría? No parecía pasar de los ocho años, se veía como los niños de su edad, de siete.

Frunciendo el ceño, suspiro. Ni siquiera se había detenido a descansar y comer adecuadamente. Si no hubiera salido en ese momento y decidido ayudarlo, habría muerto.

– Baka*– susurro cruzándose de brazos, apoyándolos en el borde de la cama, recargando su mentón sobre ellos. – ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto? – musito entre lágrimas al recordar aquel día.

Hundiendo su cara entre sus brazos intento callar los molestos sollozos y esconder sus lágrimas; las imágenes de aquel día se arremolinaban en su mente golpeando sin piedad y con tal intensidad que amenazaban con revivir la escena.

– L…lo s-s-si-sien-s-siien-to – musito entrecortadamente.

– Nami – la cálida voz de Nojiko a su espalda y el apretón que le dio dulcemente a su hombro le saco del trance. Elevando su vista limpió el líquido salino intentando sonreírle al notar su semblante preocupado. –Deberías estar durmiendo – índico frunciendo el entrecejo.

Nami sonrió nerviosa. Nojiko suspiro.

– Sabes lo que te hará Kureha-sensei si te ve fuera de la cama – profirió llevando sus manos a su cadera. Por más terca que fuera Nami sabía que Kureha era la única capaz, además de Bellemere-san, de doblegar a su pequeña hermana y lo comprobó al verla saltar en su asiento y ocultar su mirada tras su flequillo.

– Pero yo le…

– Yo me encargaré de él – interrumpió – Kureha-sensei regresara pronto así que vuelve a la cama – ordeno desviando su vista hacia la pequeña mesita a un costado observando las toallas, vendas, los diversos antisépticos, medicinas y al final el recipiente que contenía el agua.

– Pero…. – intento protestar aun cuando sabía perfectamente que debía descansar, lo necesitaba. Nojiko exhalo pesadamente volviendo su vista.

– Prometo despertarte, cuando él lo haga – Nami sonrió y sin objetar se levanto del banquito caminando hasta la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco de ésta.

– Te lo encargo – susurro tras abandonar la habitación.

.

..

_La gélida briza sacudía con fuerza las hojas de los árboles, alborotando de igual manera su cabello y el húmedo pasto bajo sus pies descalzos le dificultaba correr y por ende terminaba tropezándose cada tres o cuatro metros. Las filosas piedras y ramas le recordaban cada instante, al rasgar su carne, la urgencia de conseguir unos zapatos. No obstante, no podía darse ese lujo. No podía detenerse aun cuando el frío aire escocía su garganta provocando que le fuera cada vez más difícil respirar y el frentico latir de su corazón se tornaba cada vez más peligroso. Tenía que escapar aun cuando odiaba hacerlo y su orgullo le pedía a gritos que se detuviera y los enfrentara. _

– _¡Maldición! – mascullo al sentir como el cálido liquido resbalar por su brazo y segundos después un intenso ardor invadirle. Debía perderlos y curar sus heridas, lo más rápido posible. Sin detenerse a siquiera meditar el daño que podría originarle cruzar aquella zanja en su estado, se lanzo con desesperación. Ya no le importaba si esto podía revelar su ubicación. Lo único que deseaba era ganar cada vez más distancia y perderse cada vez más en el denso bosque._

_Lográndolo, no obstante el dolor que le produjo golpear de lleno con el suelo helado fue tal, que no pudo evitar rodar ni evitar chocar con el duro árbol que freno su movimiento de golpe. Escupiendo sangre intento levantarse, apoyando su mano entre la raíces esta cedió antes de que pudiera elevarse siquiera. Mordiendo su labio inferior se arrastro hasta ocultarse detrás de uno de los arbustos. Las heridas escocían hasta el punto de nublar su vista. Su consciencia se perdía, por el intenso dolor, sin embargo lucho por no ceder hasta que los susurros se volvieron cada vez más lejanos, ajenos a él, mientras sus manos se afianzaban a la Katana, se dejo vencer… al menos la tenía. _

Una fuerte opresión invadió su pecho impidiéndole respirar, abriendo su labios intento llenar sus pulmones de aire desesperadamente, jadeando, logro poco a poco a comenzar introducirlo. Mientras la opresión desaparecía y un débil murmuro comenzaba a tomar fuerza.

– Tranquilízate – la suave y dulce voz logro serenarlo. Llevando su mano al pecho inhalo despacio conteniendo el aire un par de segundos para después exhalar y repetir la acción hasta que la opresión desapareció por completo.

– Eso es, respira – esta vez no fue la melodiosa voz quien hablo, sino una más grave.

La oscuridad pronto comenzó a perder fuerza, aclarándose tenuemente, no obstante antes de que desapareciera por completo, un dolor lacerante taladro sus sienes provocando que un agudo grito saliera de sus labios y sus manos se aferraran a su cabeza. Otra vez la dulce voz resonó pero el intenso dolor impidió que lograra entenderlo. Mordiendo su labio inferior intento amortiguar el dolor, desviándolo a su labio que, sangro pues el ferroso sabor le invadió.

Un murmullo y el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse permitiéndole comprender.

– ¿Se pondrá bien? – escucho musitar. Intento abrir los parpados, sin éxito, pesaban demasiado por lo que desistió, concentrándose en las voces.

– No te preocupes – aseguro la voz grave – Este mocoso es más fuerte de lo que piensas – el cometario logro enfurecerlo. Reuniendo fuerzas abrió sus parpados, volviéndolos a cerrar al instante, dolía. Parpadeando un par de veces trato de adecuarse a la tenue a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas una vez que sus orbes quisieron distinguir los objetos.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto la melodiosa voz, desviando su vista, logro ubicar la fuente a su costado izquierdo.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran, sorprendido observo el azulado cabello distinto al tono turquesa del iris que le observaban fijamente con genuina preocupación. La banda roja que impedía a su cabello ocultar sus finas facciones resaltaba su blanca tez.

– Tienes suerte mocoso – indicó la voz grave. Desviando su vista hacia su derecha encontró el origen. Frunciendo el ceño observo a la mujer frente a él; Las marcadas arrugas en su frente y su ancha nariz ligeramente curvada fue lo que más le llamo la atención. Bajando su vista noto la burlona sonrisa que le dedicaba y el rubio cabello que lograba rozarle los codos. Aun cuando se encontraba recostado, pudo observar el tono beige perteneciente a la playera y la enorme flor de cerezo que la adornaba. Frunció aun más el entrecejo, esa mujer se había referido a él como "mocoso".

Inconscientemente llevo su mano a la cadera buscando su espada y al no encontrarla entrecerró sus orbes sin despegar su vista de la mujer frente a él, tanteo la cama, buscando desesperadamente su preciada katana; al no encontrar nada más que el mullido colchón y las sabanas que cubrían éste, frunció sus labios.

– ¡Donde esta! – exigió molesto; mordiendo su labio inferior segundos después al sentir como poco a poco volvía el dolor.

Kureha rio antes de llevar la botella a su labios y degustar el liquido amargo. El chiquillo tenía agallas, después de estar al borde de la muerte, era sorprendente que le importara más la katana que su propia salud.

Nojiko frunció el ceño, reprobando su comportamiento; después de salvar su vida y todas por lo que tuvieron que pasar para que ni siquiera se molestara en agradecer. Ignorando el lastimero quejido que salió de los labios del menor al quitar la sabana y enderezarse por completo, apretó con fuerza su puño golpeándole en la cabeza.

– ¡Kureha-sensei amablemente salvo tu vida! – señaló respirando entrecortadamente.

El menor desvió su vista, molesto, de Kureha a la niña a su costado, observándola furioso mientras llevaba su mano a la cabellera, masajeando la zona dañada.

– Y a ti sólo te importa tu espada – apuntó molesta, apretando sus labios conteniéndose a darle otro golpe.

Kureha amplió su sonrisa dejando la botella en el escritorio a su costado. El menor bajo su vista mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. No les había pedido ayuda para empezar, sólo quería su espada y marcharse de allí, no deseaba nada más. Elevando su rostro enfrento a peli-azul con la mirada dispuesto a replicar abrió sus labios.

– ¡Despertó!– Exclamo una melodiosa voz proveniente a su costado interrumpiendo su protesta.

Apenas desvió la vista de la oji-azul para observar a quien pertenecía cuando se percato de que dicha persona ya estaba a su lado mirándole fijamente.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunto la niña antes de volver la vista a la peli-azul, fruncir el ceño e inflar sus mejillas – Prometiste que me avisarías – reclamo con molestia. La mayor suspiro, llevando sus manos a su cadera.

– Acaba de despertar – aclaro. La pequeña no muy convencida regreso su mirada al niño, relajando sus facciones brindándole una cálida sonrisa prosiguió.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – indago apoyando sus manitas en el colchón acercando su rostro al de él. Aproximación que le resulto incomoda y por reflejo retrocedió abriendo sus labios pero antes de que pudiera responder su estomago rugió, contestando por él. La menor sonrió y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar su rostro negando lo evidente.

– No, no tengo hambre – afirmo sin embargo la niña frente a él pareció no escucharlo.

– Te encantara la comida de Bellemere-san – asevero ampliando su sonrisa – Le pediré que haga su especial y pronto quedaras lleno – aseguro.

No pudo evitar observarla fijamente mientras ella desviaba su vista de él hacia Kureha. Aquel peculiar cabello naranja le resulto vagamente familiar al igual el tono marrón que poseía su iris; sus facciones finas y delicadas, hasta el tono de voz. Frunció el ceño cerrando sus parpados, intentando recordar dónde la había visto.

– _¡Estas herido, debes ir a un hospital! – Las palabras resonaron tan claramente que pudo distinguir el mismo tono afligido de la primera vez y el sin fin de emociones que observo cuando su vista se enfoco en aquellos iris marrones que, por un momento le hicieron vacilar y rendirse a la petición, no obstante las imágenes de aquel día le recordaron el por qué no podía ceder. _

Después de eso, todo se tornaba borroso pero no era nada difícil saber qué ocurrió luego; La niña había respeto su decisión de no llevarlo a un hospital, pues dudaba que la habitación donde se encontraba perteneciera a uno, en vez de ello consiguió que la mujer frente a él, Kureha, suponía por la afirmación de la niña, cerrara y curara sus heridas. Bajo la vista observando el blanco vendaje que envolvía todo su torso y brazos comprobando que efectivamente la niña de cabellos azulados no había mentido y que una vez más tenía razón, debía agradecerles, era lo minino que podía hacer. Mordiendo su labio inferior elevo su vista, observando a ambas niñas que parecían discutir con la mayor.

– Pero Kureha-sensei – protesto la más pequeña mas no impidió que Kureha negara tras observarla detenidamente.

– Kureha-sensei tiene razón debemos dejarle descansar – manifestó la niña de azulados cabellos. La peli-naranja no tuvo más remedio que bajar su rostro aceptando quizás que había perdido.

No había escuchado la conversación por completo pero aquel comentario le indico que discutían sobre él. Tras asentir la más pequeña se acerco a su lado.

– Descansa – expreso antes de sonreír. – Le pediré a Bellemere-san que prepare algo rico – ampliando su sonrisa continuó – Si necesitas algo más no dudes en pedirlo Nojiko y… –

Se detuvo abruptamente como si hubiera recordado algo sumamente importante.

– Lo siento – No pudo evitar arquear su ceja antes su disculpa desconcertado.

Ella pareció notarlo pues sonrió antes de proseguir.

–Aun no nos hemos presentado – aclaro extendiendo su mano –Soy Nami – Por un momento dudo en estrecharla sin embargo, suspiro rindiéndose al observar las enormes orbes de la pequeña.

– Zoro – musito antes de apretar su mano y desviar su vista al ver la inmensa sonrisa que le dedico; comenzaba a sentirse incomodo. No obstante, la menor no pareció notarlo ya que se acerco susurrándole al oído.

– No te preocupes Zoro-kun una vez que Kureha-sensei salga vendré a visitarte – y sin mas se alejo, deteniéndose en la puerta donde la esperaba Nojiko y tras despedirse abandonaron la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

– No te preocupes Nami no tardara en regresar – informo Kureha agarrando la oscura botella.

Zoro frunció el ceño molesto; había tratado y curado sus heridas pero no por eso dejaría que se burlara de él. Kureha sonrió tras degustar un poco del líquido contenido en su botella.

– Duerme, aun no te has curado por completo – índico levantándose de la silla.

Zoro bufo retirando la sabana pero antes de que pudiera bajarse de la cama, una fuerte opresión en el pecho le obligo recostarse y el dolor que sintió segundos después impidió que pudiera intentar levantarse; mordiendo su labio inferior abrió sus parpados.

– He dicho que duermas – aclaro con tono sumamente amenazante provocando que pasara saliva nervioso, al ver la sombría expresión que le dirigió.  
– No me importa en lo más mínimo si ya te sientes mejor, no dejaré que te levantes y tires a la borda los esfuerzos que han hecho esas dos niñas – señalo retirando la mano de su abdomen enderezándose.

Frunciendo el ceño refunfuño por lo bajo, sin embargo permaneció inmóvil, el dolor comenzaba lentamente a surgir indicándole que el efecto de los sedantes estaba desvaneciendo y el comentario de Kureha había sido suficiente para que desistiera. Segundos después su estomago gruño exigiendo alimento. Torciendo los labios observo a Kureha que sonreía ampliamente y le observaba fijamente.

– Traeré un poco de comida – musito tras inyectar un liquido cristalino a la intravenosa.  
– No te preocupes, pronto no sentirás dolor – cerro sus parpados tras escuchar la cadente risa de Kureha y el rechinido de la puerta que produjo al ser abierta, sólo para volver a cerrarse.

Abriendo sus parpados, observo el pulcro techo. No solo le habían pedido ayuda a esa irritante mujer sino que habían cuidado de él. Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios.

"Así que no fue un sueño"

Un débil susurro había logrado perforar el obscuro vacio y amortiguar milagrosamente el dolor incesante, calentando de una forma inexplicable la gélida habitación y reconfortando en medio del dolor.

"_No te preocupes…No permitiré que mueras…"_

.

..

..…Continuará…..

* * *

Lamento la larga espera, pero tuve que reescribir por lo menos cuatro veces el capitulo, pero valdrá la pena si les ha gustado y realmente espero que sí. Dos datos antes.

Baka* (tonto, idiota… etc) me pareció mejor manejarla en japonés que en español.

Y la otra es las edades, no me fije que no lo había definido en el primero, gracias por la observación.

Un agradecimiento especial para** Cubi, OPMDLuffy, Mugii-Mugii, Lala, Kyo, Guest y Pierrick** y las personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos, no saben cuánto me alegre cuando leí y vi la aceptación que tuvo; muchas gracias.

Respondiendo a los que no posen una cuenta.

**Lala:**Muchas Gracias por la observación, supongo con el capitulo se aclaro algo y con el siguiente se aclarara por completo.

**Kyo**: actualice! No estaba muy segura de hacerlo ya que quería que revisaras el capitulo antes pero como la oportunidad no se dio, no podía pasar más tiempo sin actualizar.

**Guest**: Muchas gracias, sinceramente creo que me falta pulir mucho mi redacción, pero sinceramente me alegraste bastante con tu comentario, y debido a la amplia espera actualizaré este lunes si no ocurre nada, realmente espero que no.

**Pierrick:** Diste en el blanco, esta historia sera larga al menos un poco, ya que tendrá romance y poco a poco los dos comenzaran a enamorarse, no puedo decir más ya que en el siguiente capitulo comenzara en forma la historia y Muchas Gracias por comentar.

Cualquier aclaración o sugerencia es bien recibida.

Nos vemos el Lunes!


End file.
